Eduardo Napoli
Eduardo (or Edward) Napoli is the father of Emily and Angela and husband of Evelyn. Appearance Currently, Edward wears tan pants, a light blue shirt under and orange sweater, a brown coat, and black shoes. Edward's curly, dark brown hair is somewhat receeding, and he wears glasses. Personality Edward is more laid back than his wife, Evelyn, and he is prone to goofing up. However, he is an expert in managing restaurants, and is always kind and friendly. When Emily comes to him for advice, he always tries to give her the best help he can. Edward clearly finds Evelyn's mother, Madeline, exasperating, although he does truly care for her. History 1970 Edward and Evelyn, along with the six-year-old Emily, have moved out of the city and into a new farm in the country . Edward runs this restaurant, as Emily is too young, although she does assist him by cleaning and collecting eggs. Edward is present in most of Emily's memories from this time. On Day 8 of this restaurant, Edward and a very pregnant Evelyn go to the hospital, leaving Emily and her grandmother, Madeline, to run the restaurant and set up for the arrival of the new baby, Angela. 1980 Edward is not seen much during this decade, as he and Evelyn are working off-screen to help out their neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Truffaut, and their son, Francois. Edward returns to reassure Emily when she has problems with Angela's childish behaviour. Edward and Evelyn also return at the end of the last day to take Angela (and, eventually, Emily as well) trick-or-treating. 1990 Edward and Evelyn are excited that Emily is going to prom, but Edward does not see a lot of action in the 90s, as he is busy preparing a huge banquet dinner for several officials. Edward takes Evelyn to the hospital after she trips on a soda can, and he hires Hunter to trim the garden hedges for the campsite. Edward is also seen spying on Emily and Hunter's post-prom kiss. 2000 Edward assists Emily while she is working in Antonio's cellar restaurant by acting as her entertainer, as well as teaching her how to make pizza. He is shown to be somewhat of a goof in this decade. Delicious Emily's Holiday Season Edward, along with Evelyn and Angela, arrive at the Snuggford Hotel to visit Emily. Edward frequently appears throughout the game, offering Emily his best advice. It is shown in the game that he is much calmer than Evelyn. Delicious Emily's Childhood Memories Edward and Evelyn must sell their house and farm in order to pay off a massive bank debt. Emily, Angela, Francois, and Antonio band together to pay off the debt but, at the end of the last day, Edward and Evelyn reveal that they chose to move not because of the debt, but because they want a change of pace. A new family moves into the farm as fireworks appear in the sky. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Helpers Category:Napoli Family Category:Delicious Category:Fabulous Category:Entertainers